Nada era imposible
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Unos meses después del final de la guerra, Tsunade celebra una reunión de Kages en Konoha. Para Darui era aburrido, pero todo cambiaría al llegar a Konoha y conocer a su guía. Cuando Ino conoció a Darui se dio cuenta de que era diferente. Pero la distancia era demasiada. ¿Acaso era imposible? Ocupa el sexto puesto en el "Reto Parejas Crack" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


_**¡Hola! (En la Nota de Autor informo sobre mi fic ShikaTema: "Todos los días de mi vida" y su conti).**_

_**Aquí vengo con mi reto crack. Me la he jugado con Darui, la verdad, a ver qué os parece. Se parece tanto a Shikamaru… No sé, me encanta Darui. Adoro y mil veces adoro esta pareja crack. Ala, gracias al reto ya tengo una nueva pareja que adoro. (Aunque la verdad con Ino me encanta poner a muuuchooos personajes masculinos).**_

_**Aviso:**__** Este fic participa en el "Reto Parejas Crack" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**_

_**Palabras:**__** 6.609**_

_**Pareja crack:**__** Darui e Ino. (¡Pareja sexy donde las haya!)**_

_**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción que os recomiendo para leer será **__Impossible – James Arthur. __**Estaba cantadisima.**_

_**Que os guste.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nada era imposible<strong>

El rubio se rasco la nuca mientras miraba cansado a su jefe. Ir a Konoha ahora era tan aburrido. Pero bueno, no le quedaba otra.

—¡Shee, Darui! ¡Vámonos, no quiero darle el lujo a Tsunade de sermonearme por llegar tarde! ¡Seré yo quien lo haga!

Y el Raikage salió saltando de su oficina con su mochila a cuestas, preparado para ir a la reunión de Kages que se celebraría en Konoha —6 meses después del final de la cuarta guerra ninja.

Shee le vio saltar y suspiro. Siempre era lo mismo. Miro a Darui.

—¡Vamos, Darui, Raikage-Sama se irá sin esperarnos!

—Yo no saltare por la ventana. Iré por la puerta, nos vemos en unos minutos.

Shee resopló y saltó por la ventana siguiendo al Raikage.

Darui no tardo casi tiempo en salir y en alcanzar al Raikage y a su amigo. Ese viaje iba ser muy aburrido.

* * *

><p>Tardaron 6 días en avistar las puertas de Konohakagure. Al llegar a estas vieron a una rubia con coleta esperándolos. Darui la miro fijamente, la chica era bastante guapa.<p>

—¿Vienes a recibirnos? —preguntó Shee— Creía que Nara Shikamaru se ocupaba de eso.

—Y lo hace —contesto ella en un suspiro exasperado—, pero está ocupado con la Hokage y el resto de visitantes. Me temo que solo faltaban ustedes, así que me pidió venir para acompañaros a la Torre Hokage.

Los dos guardaespaldas del Raikage suspiraron.

—¿¡Como que los últimos!? ¡Esa vieja Tsunade…! ¡No me vera disculpándome con ella! —miró a Ino— ¿Eres Ino Yamanaka, verdad? —está asintió un poco sorprendida porque se la reconociera— ¿Por donde está el edificio de Tsunade?

—Por allí —señalo ella dándose la vuelta— justo debajo del monte de los Hokage. Será fácil de reconocer porque…

Y se callo al ver como el Raikage corría para allá. Los dos guardaespaldas volvieron a suspirar.

—Yo le seguiré, Darui. Me supongo que tú no irás.

—El jefe no nos necesita a los dos. Además, no quiero que nos tachen de irrespetuosos.

—Estamos en una misión, recuérdalo. —Haciendo referencia a que tendría que presentarse allí cuanto antes.

—Ellos estarán reunidos la mayoría del tiempo, Shee, pero no te preocupes, en unos minutos estaré allí. Por cierto, es mejor que te des prisa, ya sabes que el jefe es rápido.

Shee maldijo por lo bajo y siguió a su Raikage.

Darui miro a la rubia y le sonrió poniéndose una mano en la nuca.

—¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? —preguntó ella furiosa— ¡Se supone que soy vuestra guía y así me tratáis!

—No es culpa ni de Shee, ni mía. El jefe siempre tuvo una rivalidad con la Hokage. —Se encogió de hombros—. No se puede hacer nada para detenerlo.

Ino se cruzo de brazos y giro su mirada a otro lado. Estaba furiosa. Darui lo noto y suspiro.

—¿Me enseñaras la aldea, por favor?

Ella le miro de reojo.

—Tendrás que ir a la reunión.

—Sí, y a eso voy. Pero primero tendré que conocer la aldea.

Ella se giro con una mano en la cadera y le miro decidida.

—Primero te llevare a la Torre Hokage, luego te enseñare la aldea. No quiero llevarme una bronca de Tsunade-Sama por ser una mala guía.

—Como quieras. —Dijo accediendo.

Ino se dio la vuelta sabiendo que la seguiría. Y Darui lo hizo sin dudar, esa mujer tenía un fuerte temperamento. Seria de locos llevarla la contraria.

La rubia andaba pasos por delante de él. Darui resopló. Tendría que ponerla de buen humor, ¿pero cómo? Se acerco a ella caminando a su par.

—Yamanaka-San, ¿es la Hoja tan alegre como dicen?

Ino relajó el semblante y le miró de reojo.

—Claro que sí. Konoha tiene lo que ninguna aldea posee: naturaleza a su alrededor. Bosques, campos, flores, animales… Sin contar que sus habitantes somos alegres y nos gusta disfrutar de la vida. —Sonreía mientras hacía gestos. Ahora le miraba con una sonrisa— ¿No me digas que en tu aldea sois más aburridos?

—Bueno, aburrirnos no lo hacemos mucho. Solo gastamos más de lo normal en arreglar infraestructuras.

Ino se extraño.

—¿Y eso porque, Darui-San?

Este suspiro.

—Por el jefe y su hermano, Bee. Su hermano es un rapero, y cada vez que tiene oportunidad hace conciertos sin el permiso del jefe; entonces este le pega por hacerlos sin su permiso y de ahí viene nuestro pan de cada día.

Ino no se contuvo y se empezó a reír.

—¡Eso es peor que Naruto!

Él la vio como se reía y sonrió, ya estaba de buen humor.

Al parecer, esa misión no sería tan aburrida como creía.

* * *

><p>El resto del camino estuvieron paseando sin muchas palabras —solo unas cuantas indicaciones de la rubia y unas simples preguntas de Darui— hasta la oficina de la Godaime Hokage. Allí se encontraban los 5 Kages. Sus guardaespaldas esperaban fuera y pasados diez minutos, Shizune les informo que les habían dejado pasear por la aldea. Al parecer, la mano derecha del Raikage tenía razón y ellos estarían reunidos en la sala de conferencias durante la mayoría del tiempo. Y aunque los Kages les habían dado la tarde libre, sus guardaespaldas no se fiaban mucho, pero al final cedieron.<p>

—Bien Darui, ¿qué harás? —preguntó su compañero con curiosidad.

—La señorita Yamanaka me propuso enseñarme la villa, así que supongo que la buscare.

—Yo iré a ver los bosques de Konoha y a sus diferentes lugares "de buen ver", Karui me los enseñara. Dice que son increíbles. —Le contó Shee.

—Bien, nos vemos luego.

—Adiós, ¡no te pierdas!

Darui resopló y observó irse a su amigo a donde le esperaba el Akimichi y Karui. Él suspiro y empezó a andar por la aldea, buscando a esa rubia de la coleta.

* * *

><p>—Sakura, ¿has visto a los guardaespaldas del Raikage? —pregunto Ino a su amiga mientras ponía en orden algunas cosas del trastero de la floristería familiar.<p>

—¿Mmh? —ella levanto la cabeza y la miro mientras ella seguía sacando cosas— ¿Te refieres a Shee-San? Si es así, no lo dudo. Ese hombre es realmente guapo.

—¡Vaya, es increíble que hables así de un chico, Sakura! ¡Estas creciendo!

—¡Cállate, cerda!

Ino se rió y la miró mientras ella, un poco roja, colocaba plantas en sus estanterías y tiraba las secas.

—En fin, te doy la razón. Aunque no me refiero a él…

—¿Darui-San? —Sakura la miro anonadada— ¿¡Te gusta Darui-San!?

—¡Frentona! —la dijo Ino mirándola colorada— ¡No grites y no me gusta! Solo… Me parece atractivo…

—Guapo…

—Buen ninja…

—Y es agradable… —añadió finalmente Sakura.

—Y no es tan frio como parece…—completo Ino.

Las dos se miraron, mientras Sakura la escudriñaba con la mirada.

—¡Vale, deja de mirarme así, frentona! Quizás me guste un poquito… —reconoció con un puchero.

—¡Ya era hora! —gritó Sakura llena de alegría y la fue a abrazar— Creía que nunca te ibas a volver a fijar en un hombre.

—Sí que me fijaba en los hombres, Sakura. Pero ahora me siento preparada.

La pelirrosa se apartó y la miró esperanzada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vas a ir a por él?

Ino la esquivó y se metió de nuevo al trastero. Cogió una caja que la tapaba la cara —la cual estaba roja.

—¿Quién sabe? —contesto haciéndose la desentendida.

Sakura sonrió y se preparó. Se fue a por nuevas macetas y las colocó en los huecos vacíos de las estanterías.

—Yo, como bien sabes, coincidí con él en la guerra. Es un tipo agradable, Ino, y simpático. Aunque no suele hablar mucho.

Ino se frenó un poco al oír esas palabras, pero luego continúo realizando el transporte de cajas. Todo eso ya lo sabía, había dado un paseo nada mas llego a Konoha con él. Y con solo ese corto paseo, se la paso el cabreo que llevaba.

—¿Y sabes lo mejor, cerda? Creo que está soltero.

La rubia se frenó en seco y la miró aun llevando una caja.

—¿Y tu como sabes eso?

—Tengo mis fuentes.

—¡Suéltalo, frentona!

Iban a seguir gritándose cuando alguien entro por la puerta callándolas en el acto.

—Perdonad, no quiero molestaros, pero buscaba a la señorita Yamanaka. Pregunte y me dijeron que estaría por aquí.

Ino se puso totalmente colorada. Y Sakura abrió la boca sorprendía para luego sonreír.

—¡Oh, Darui-San, es genial volver a verte!

Él sonrió al reconocer a la pelirosa.

—Sakura-San, me alegro de verte y de que te encuentres bien.

Ella sonrió y se dirigió fuera del establecimiento.

—Oh, Darui-San, me encantaría poder seguir hablando, pero tengo varias cosas que hacer. Si buscas a Ino, es la que lleva esa caja tan grande. Nos vemos.

—Adiós Sakura-San, y gracias por decírmelo.

El rubio suspiró y se dirigió a ella hasta mirarla de perfil.

—Creo que te vendría bien mi ayuda.

—Puedo yo sola, gracias.

—Insisto, Yamanaka-San, déjame ayudarte.

Ino dudo, pero luego resopló y le puso la caja en sus brazos.

—Va allí, al apartado de flores de interior. —Él, con un asentimiento de cabeza, se movió hacia allí e Ino se relajo y sonrió—. Y por cierto, llámame Ino, Darui-San.

Él dejo la caja y sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y con una mano en la nuca la hablo.

—Muy bien, Ino-San. Me han dicho que hay cosas que no ha de irse sin ver un visitante en esta aldea. Y me prometiste guiarme…

—¿Y a que esperamos? —llegó hasta él y le cogió de la mano, se paro unos segundos en la puerta— ¡Mamá! ¡Me voy a hacer de guía, no creo que vuelva a comer!— se oyó a su madre contestarla con otro grito y entonces ella salió corriendo con Darui de la mano.

Tras un rato corriendo, empezaron a andar y ella le fue enseñando sin soltarle.

—Ese es el Ichiraku Ramen, donde venden el mejor ramen de Konoha. Ahí es donde Naruto pasa unas 8 horas diarias. Aunque Sakura lo regañe.

Darui se sorprendió, aunque no podía dejar de mirar cómo era la rubia. Sin complejos, alegre, hiperactiva, feliz, soñadora… Sonrió y unió su mano con la de Ino, esta no se había dado cuenta, al estar tan pendiente de mostrar su perfecta aldea a un visitante, y le devolvió el apretón como si fuera un acto reflejo.

Le estuvo enseñando durante un buen rato el mercado, Darui solo observaba y asentía ante sus explicaciones. Cuando vieron unas plantas Ino se paro y las estuvo observando el doble de tiempo que a la ropa —el cual ya era bastante—. Darui pregunto algo que tenía en mente.

—¿Esa de antes era tu floristería, no?

—Sí, ¿a que era preciosa?

—Sí, sin duda alguna, preciosa. —Dijo eso mientras la miraba de perfil. Los rayos del atardecer hacían resplandecer aun mas sus facciones y hacerla aun más bella de lo que era. El rubio no sabía, a ciencia cierta, si se lo decía a la tienda o a la rubia Kunoichi.

—Mi clan se dedica a las flores. Las cultiva, trata, recolecta y recomienda las más adecuadas para ciertas heridas o enfermedades. —La rubia se giro hacia él mientras le explicaba—. ¿Ves esa flor roja? Todo el mundo sabe que es una amapola, pero nadie sabe la de diferentes propiedades que tiene. —Le dijo mientras miraba la planta. Entonces sonrió y se mordió el labio. Quizás… Se giro hacia Darui y le sonrió—. Ven conmigo, te quiero enseñar algo.

Darui la siguió con una sonrisa y sin oponer resistencia. Tenía que reconocer que la sonrisa de esa chica lo ponía nervioso. ¿Dónde se suponía que lo llevaba?

—Por cierto, ¿a dónde me llevas?

—A mi sitio favorito, solo lo han visitado: Shikamaru, Chouji y Sakura, vamos, mis mejores amigos.

Darui levanto una ceja sorprendido.

—¿Y por qué me llevas a mi si nos conocemos de apenas unas horas?

—Simplemente, porque me apetece que lo veas. ¿Acaso no quieres ir? Porque si es así… —Fue aminorando el paso.

Darui suspiró.

—¿Por qué te paras? Si es tu sitio favorito quiero verlo. Seguro que tienes un buen gusto.

Ino sonrió sin contenerse —aunque sin ser vista por él— y empezó a andar de nuevo hacia aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>—Llegamos, te presento el campo de flores Yamanaka. ¿Qué te parece?<p>

Ante ellos se abrió paso, en medio del bosque, un gran campo de flores. Un prado lleno de flores brillantes y que te dejaba con la boca abierta.

Seguían cogidos de la mano. Darui observo el lugar y abrió la boca anonadado.

—Es precioso, Ino-San, es un lugar bellísimo. Se nota que ha sido muy cuidado. Nunca había visto tantas flores juntas.

Él avanzo y se agacho para oler una de esas flores. En ese momento Ino se fijo en que seguían cogidos de la mano y se sonrojo. Aparto la vista mirando a un árbol —para intentar disimular y le hablo al ver la flor que había olido.

—Esa es una begonia. Una infusión con esa planta, te ayudara a eliminar las toxinas del cuerpo y a promover la circulación sanguínea. —Ella se agacho quedando a su lado. Darui la miro de reojo. Ella se veía muy feliz hablando de la flora—. Pero sus pétalos son los que nadie sabe, normalmente, para que se usan. Y pueden ser vitales en una misión. —Toco uno de ellos y luego olió la planta, entonces cerró los ojos. Adoraba ese olor. Darui la miraba de reojo. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente—. Si se frotan sus pétalos en quemaduras y úlceras se obtiene un gran alivio.

—Se te nota que aquí eres feliz, Ino-San, con la flora.

Ino sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados. Luego los abrió y la miro a Darui quien le miraba con una sonrisa sincera.

—Creo que desde pequeña fue así. Siempre me sentía en calma con las flores a mí alrededor. Me ayudaban a olvidarme, por un momento de los problemas.

—¿Tienes una favorita?

La rubia de la coleta sonrió aun con sus manos unidas y miro al prado.

—No podría elegir. Amo a toda la flora por excelencia, no sabría elegir una en específico.

—Pero con alguna te sentirás relacionada.

Ella se quedo pensando unos segundos. Luego sonrió.

—Sí, si que hay una flor que me describe perfectamente. Ven —se levanto con él y le apretó la mano—, te la enseñare.

Darui le devolvió el apretón sonriente.

Se adentraron en el prado hasta llegar al centro, Ino se agacho y Darui le imito. Toco una flor y la arranco de la raíz. Darui se sorprendió un poco.

—No hacía falta que la arrancaras, podía olerla y era suficiente.

—Tengo que plantar otras dos que no se han vendido, y si no se secaran, así que hago sitio igualmente.

Darui le sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Y qué planta es?

—Huélela. —Se la acerco a la nariz y el rubio la olio. Vaya, su aroma era fabuloso—. Es una magnolia. Es la que más significados tiene, y por eso creo que se parece a mí.

—¿Cuáles son?

Ino cogió la planta y la olió.

—Amor a la naturaleza, simpatía, nobleza, perseverancia y dignidad. —Se rasco la nuca—. Creo que no hay mejores significados para mí.

Darui cogió la flor y se la puso en la oreja de ella. Ino le miro con la boca ligeramente.

—Son perfectos, aunque ahí faltan: belleza y alegría.

La Yamanka se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué la ponía tan nerviosa?

—¿Cuál sería la indicada para mi, Ino-San? —volvió a preguntar el guardaespaldas del Raikage.

La rubia miro alrededor y, aun sonrojada, arranco una oliéndola y sonriendo. Le miro y se la dio a oler. Darui la olió y adoro ese olor. Miro a la Kunoichi con mucha curiosidad.

—Es una petunia. —El hombre la miro aun con más curiosidad—. Tienes la capacidad de aliviar, de tranquilizar a la gente de tu alrededor. Aunque también serías —cogió otra— una neguilla. Significa gentileza.

Darui sonrió sonrojándose ligeramente. Se rasco la nuca y acaricio los pétalos de las flores.

—¿Me las puedo quedar?

Ino sonrió.

—Claro, puedes quedarte las que quieras, Darui-San.

Él, con la sonrisa aun en el rostro, las metió en su chaleco dejándolas a la vista de todos. Con una de sus manos unidas a las de la rubia, Darui acaricio el dorso de su mano con el dedo pulgar. Ino miro hacia la mano unida.

—¿Puedo llamarte solo Ino? Me sentiría más cómodo.

—Solo si yo puedo llamarte Darui.

Él acerco su mano unida a la de ella y beso el dorso de su mano.

—Eso está hecho, Ino.

La sonrió, con un ligero sonrojo, mientras ella se sonrojaba aun más. La Kunoichi se levanto soltando sus manos, no quería que la viera sonrojada. Darui la vio y la imito.

—Deberíamos volver, ya esta atardeciendo.

Darui se fijo en como las ultimas luces del sol alumbraban el prado de una manera asombrosa. Se fijo en la rubia y en como su perfil brillaba. Estaba seguro de que sentía algo por ella. Y necesitaba comprobar que era, no se podía quedar con la duda. La rubia de Konoha empezó a andar y Darui la paro del brazo. Ino se quedo estática y se puso nerviosa. Se giro y vio como el perfil del rubio se iluminaba por culpa de el último aliento del sol y como la miraba de esa manera. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por él?

Darui bajo del brazo hasta sus manos y las unió. Se acerco a ella a paso lento y sin dejar de mirarla. Estaba seguro de estar ligeramente sonrojado, aunque a menos nivel que ella. Puso la otra mano en su mejilla y ella le miro sin palabras. Perdida en el mar de sensaciones que sentía.

El rubio dio otro paso hacia ella y se acerco quedando a escasos milímetros de sus labios. Era un poco más alto, por lo que tendría que bajar la cabeza, pero eso era algo insignificante. Ino suspiro. No podía ignorar lo que decía su corazón, quería besarlo. Así que poniéndose de puntillas acabo con aquella distancia. Darui se sorprendió, no creía que ella fuera quien le besara, pero por eso ahora al probar sus labios tenía claro el por qué. Era obvio: le gustaba Ino Yamanaka. No como un amor pasajero, ni como una aventura, ni como una relación de menos de dos semanas. Sino como pareja. Como alguien con quien podría estar sin tapujos, siendo él mismo, siendo feliz.

Las chicas con las que había salido eran normales. Siempre siguiéndole e yendo a donde él quisiera. Sin proponer cosas nuevas, sin hacer cosas que hicieran su vida menos monótona. Pero _ella_… Sonrió sobre sus labios cuando Ino puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le siguió besando.

Ella era distinta, distinta en todos los sentidos. Noble, amable, cariñosa, sincera, alegre, jovial, demasiado bella… Pero sobre todo, era impredecible. No se esperaba que le diera dos flores en vez de una, no se esperaba que fuera vergonzosa cuando alguien la decía verdades. Esa mujer, tenía más de una personalidad, y eso —inevitablemente— lo hacía sentirse atraído por ella.

Puso las manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él adentrando su lengua, ante el leve gemido que ella soltó, sorprendiéndola en el acto, pero no frenándola, ya que ella le respondió con la misma pasión.

Porque Ino no podía evitarlo. Ese hombre era distinto, distinto a Sasuke, a Sai… Distinto a ese tipo de chicos que la gustaban. Porque, aunque también era poco hablador, él era alegre, simpático, amable, cariñoso, estaba muy bueno —aunque eso era obvio— y era tan gentil como ninguno.

Pero sobre todo, lo que más le gustaba de él, era algo que había notado desde que le conoció. Desde que le llevo a dar ese mini paseo de camino a la Torre Hokage. Ella estaba enfadada, pero él, en un tiempo mínimo, tuvo la capacidad de aliviarla, de calmarla, de tranquilizarla y de hacerla volver a ser ella misma. Se le paso el enfado en apenas minutos —y a ella nunca se la pasaban los enfados tan rápido.

Era claro, ya no lo podía evitar, ya no lo podía ignorar. Su corazón clamaba porque lo recociera. Porque reconociera ese amor tan puro que empezaba a formarse en su interior. A ella, a Ino Yamanaka, le gustaba Darui. Ese Shinobi que la podía tranquilizar y relajar con solo una mirada, con su sonrisa y ese alivio que le producía a su corazón. Le apretó más de la nuca para que nunca se alejara de ella. Para que ese momento no se acabara nunca.

Porque en ese momento, empezó a brotar, empezó a nacer, a crecer, ese amor único. Ese amor puro. Ese amor que, a primera vista, parecía imposible de fraguar. Pero ellos lo tenían claro:

_Nada era imposible._

* * *

><p>Tras un mes, Ino fue mandada a la villa del rayo junto a Shikamaru para entregar un mensaje. No había quedado en nada con Darui, pero habían dejado que surgiera a través del tiempo sin presiones ni compromisos innecesarios. Hacia un mes que no se veían, ninguno de los dos podía salir de su villa, así que las ansias de la Kunoichi eran inmensas.<p>

No solo le gustaba Darui, sino que con el paso del tiempo, había descubierto que lo quería. Que deseaba pasar mucho más de tiempo a su lado. Pero los días de distancia eran demasiados.

—Ino vete a buscarlo, yo iré a reunirme con el Raikage.

Ino le miro sorprendida.

—¿No te importa?

Shikamaru sonrió.

—No, sé lo difícil que es querer a una persona y no poder verla por los días que te diferencian de ella. Ve, Ino.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazo.

—Gracias Shikamaru. La siguiente vez que vayamos con Chouji a comer yo invito.

Ella se fue y Shikamaru sonrió. Por fin su hermana era feliz. Hablo con el guardia y él le llevo hasta la oficina del Raikage.

* * *

><p>Ino pregunto por Darui, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba. Se dirigió a un acantilado de la aldea y resoplo. Para un momento que tenían juntos y el muy idiota desaparecía. Estaba segura de que sabía de su llegada. ¿Dónde se metía?<p>

—Señorita, ¿se ha perdido?

Oyó su voz inconfundible. Giro la cabeza le vio con sus manos en la espalda mirándola con una sonrisa.

—¡Darui!

Se levantó corriendo y le beso poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Darui la correspondió sonriendo y besándola de la misma manera. Cuando se separaron se quedaron frente con frente y respirando agitados.

—Ino, tengo algo para ti.

Ino le miro con una ceja levantada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué…?

Darui le puso un dedo en la boca callándola en el acto.

—Cierra los ojos. —Ino le miro desconfiada—. Confía en mí y ciérralos.

La rubia suspiro y los cerró. Darui le dio un beso corto.

—No los abras aun, eso no era el regalo. —Ino bufo pero no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. Saco lo que tenia tras la espalda y lo puso bajo la nariz de Ino. Esta levanto una ceja—. ¿A que huele?

Ino abrió la boca sorprendida.

—Son magnolias…

—Acertaste.

La Kunoichi abrió los ojos y cogió el ramo.

—Me compraste magnolias… —Dijo anonadada.

—Bueno —empezó diciendo rascándose la nuca—, eran tus favoritas y…

—¿Dónde las conseguiste? Aquí no son frecuentes.

Darui suspiro.

—En una misión en una isla, un ninja ladrón deseaba quemar una granja y bueno, mi equipo y yo lo impedimos. Como recompensa nos dieron dinero. Yo vi que la señora tenia magnolias, así que le pregunte donde las había conseguido, me dijo que eran del una zona rocosa al lado del prado. Bueno, pues fui allí y las conseguí.

Ino bajo el ramo y le miro con el ceño fruncido. El la miro extrañado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—La única zona con flores de esta zona, es cerca de un campamento de ninjas renegados e invocaciones temibles. —Él suspiro— ¿No te habrás enfrentado a ellos por un ramo de magnolias, verdad?

—Vaya, es sorprendente que lo sepas. —Reconoció tocándose el pelo

—¿¡Así que es verdad!?

—Ino… —La dijo suavemente. Ella estaba enfadada— Estoy bien. Soy un Jounin de la nube, no te tienes que preocupar por mí.

Ella dejo suavemente el ramo al lado de una roca.

—Ya lo sé, idiota. Pero por una tontería como esta no tienes que apostar tu vida, Darui. Con tu presencia es suficiente para mí.

Darui resoplo y se acerco a ella cogiéndola por las manos.

—Sabes que yo no soy una persona que muestra mucho sus sentimientos. Que tampoco suele expresar todo lo que siente; pero lo que sí que quiero decirte, Ino Yamanaka, es que necesito más de ti, de tu presencia. Soy feliz contigo a mi lado y no quiero dejar de serlo. —Ella le miraba sonrojada a más no poder. No se creía que estuviera diciéndola eso. Que alguien la dijera eso. Él suspiro y cogió aire, la miro a los ojos y la preguntó—: ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Ino?

Ella se quedo sin palabras y sonrojada. Aparto la mirada para evitar que viera su sonrojo.

—Yo… Darui… No lo sé…

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido y un poco defraudado. Ino se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Y le miro rápidamente.

—Es decir, no es que yo no lo desee. —La rubia suspiro—. Mira Darui, te quiero. Te quiero como nunca más pensé querer a nadie. Pero tengo miedo. Miedo de que esto se acabe, de que no nos veamos en meses o quizás años. Y yo no puedo hacer una relación así, Darui. No soy capaz de llevarla. Konoha está a seis días de Kumokagure, y yo a esa distancia…

La Yamanaka abrió los ojos a más no poder. Darui la había besado. Se aparto de ella tras varios segundos.

—Eso ya lo tengo solucionado. —La rubia le miro con la boca abierta—. Y dime, ahora entonces, sin pensar en la distancia, sin pensar en ello, es aburrido. —Sonrió y suspiró—. Yo también te quiero Ino, así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La Kunoichi noto como el corazón la latía más fuerte, era feliz al ser correspondida al mismo nivel. Pero no pudo contenerse.

—¿Cómo que ya lo tienes solucionado?

—Así es. Ahora contesta a la pregunta.

—No, no hasta que me digas que se supone que tienes solucionado.

Darui resoplo y se rasco la nuca. Era tan difícil como recordaba el convencer y tratar con esa mujer.

—¿Confías en mí, no? —la pregunto apoyando su frente sobre la de ella.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver…

—Ino, dímelo, confías en mí: ¿sí o no?

Ella resoplo.

—Si, confío en ti, Darui.

—Pues ya está todo dicho. Tomare eso como que si que quieres ser mi novia. —Ella asintió besándolo—. Vamos, me han informado de que debes estar en la puerta para volver a la Hoja, muy a mi pesar.

Ino le siguió y se negó a preguntarle nada. Perdería el tiempo.

Se despidieron con un beso y un "te quiero".

_¿Acaso era imposible?_

* * *

><p>Pasaron 8 meses y no le había vuelto a ver. Ino tenía miedo, miedo de no volverlo a ver. Todo ese tiempo no había podido dejar de pensar en él. ¿Por qué? Ella lo quería, sí, le gustaba muchísimo ese hombre. Pero tampoco era normal sentir lo que ella sentía: que le necesitaba más a cada segundo, que cada vez le echaba más de menos. ¿Qué era lo que sentía en realidad por Darui?<p>

—Tierra llamando a Ino cerda, Tierra llamando a Ino cerda…

—Ah, frentona, lo siento. Estaba… Distraída.

La pelirrosa suspiro.

—Ya, si eso ya lo veo. ¿Qué te ocurre, Ino? —preguntó preocupada la Haruno.

—Ojala lo supiera… —Dijo suspirando y mirando al Monte de los Hokages.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Estas perdida en tus pensamientos? Vaya, eso es raro en ti. Aunque estos últimos meses ya te había notado de esa manera.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Es obvio, Ino, a ti te pasa algo. Y yo sé lo que es, o por lo menos con quien tiene que ver.

Ino la miro sorprendida.

—No creo que lo sepas.

—Tengo fuentes, muuuuchaas fuentes que me informan. Aunque esto lo sé por mí misma.

—A ver, sorpréndeme. —Cedió mirándola de frente.

—Darui. —Ino abrió los ojos como platos y luego se sonrojo para apartar la mirada de su amiga—. Lo sabía.

—¿Tan obvio es?

—Solo para mi, cerda. Para tu desgracia, te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

La rubia suspiro y miro de nuevo a Sakura.

—Yo se que lo quiero, Sakura, me gusta como nadie nunca más lo ha hecho. Pero siento que no esté a mi lado, que tanto tiempo sin verle, me está haciendo cada vez más daño. Siento que deseo estar con él más tiempo, siento que le necesito a mi lado. Tengo dudas de que haya encontrado a alguien mejor que yo. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que me pidió ser su novia y se me declaro? —la alumna de Tsunade asintió— No había estado más feliz en toda mi vida, Sakura. Pero yo… No quiero verlo cada tres meses, o cada año unos pocos días. Quiero levantarme junto a él, Sakura. Quiero que desayunemos juntos, que comamos juntos, que vayamos a tumbarnos al campo de flores juntos. Él y yo, desafiando al tiempo. —La miro con una sonrisa triste—. ¿Es normal esto que siento, Sakura? ¿Es normal que quiera todo eso de él? ¿Es normal que me sienta así? —la pelirrosa rió levemente. Ino frunció el ceño— ¡Eh, que te estoy hablando en serio, frentona!

—Y yo estoy feliz, Ino. Estoy feliz por lo que sientes porque es totalmente normal. Y me hace un poco de gracia que aun no te atrevas a ponerle nombre. —La Yamanaka levanto una ceja, confundida. Sakura le apretó la mano sobre su la mesa—. Mi mejor amiga está enamorada, ¿cómo no voy a ser feliz?

Ino abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿En-Enamorada? ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. ¿Por qué no pensáis en una solución? Mándale una carta, habla con él. Vuestra relación no funcionara si no os veis.

—Él dijo que ya lo había solucionado.

—No sé que habrá pensado, pero tarda demasiado, ¿no crees? —Sakura suspiro y la sonrió— Mira a Shikamaru y a Temari, Ino. Según Shikamaru, él se va a ir a Suna a vivir. Renunciara a todo por ella, pero tú y yo sabemos, que la testaruda de Temari no permitirá eso.

La Yamanaka ya creía saber por dónde iba su mejor amiga.

—¿Estás diciendo que uno de los dos se ha de sacrificar?

—¿Es obvio, no? Si no, ¿cómo saldrá adelante una relación?

Ino suspiro, tenía razón.

—Gracias, Sakura y tienes razón. Pensare en algo.

—Eh —la miembro del equipo 7 se levanto de la mesa y miro a su amiga—, no me gustaría que te alejaras de mi, cerda, pero apoyare la decisión que tomes. Lo sabes bien.

La rubia sonrió, se levanto y la abrazo.

—Lo sé, gracias por todo frentona.

—Nos vemos luego.

—Sí, adiós.

Sakura se fue a hacer su turno al hospital e Ino se dirigió a su casa.

Estuvo pensando en las palabras de su amiga y tenía razón, ella estaba enamorada de Darui. No estaba dispuesta estar más lejos de él. Cuando llego a su casa, fue a ver a su madre.

—Mama, tenemos que hablar.

Su madre le miro extrañada, pero atendió a lo que le quería decir su hija. Estaba seria, y el tema parecía ser más importante de lo normal.

* * *

><p>Días después, Ino estaba en reunión con la Hokage. Su madre y un señor anciano de su clan también se encontraban allí.<p>

—¿Estás segura, Ino?

—Sí, completamente.

—¡No podemos aceptar su dimisión de jefe de clan! ¡Es un ultraje!

—Se hará lo que Ino decida, Tokero, no te atrevas a imponer reglas a mi hija.—Le dijo la madre de Ino muy seria.

El hombre chasqueo los dientes.

—Pero tu…

—Tokero-San, la chica decide. ¿Ino, estás segura de ello? —preguntó la Hokage mirando a Ino en su típica postura.

—Yo...

Iba a seguir hablando cuando la puerta fue tocada.

—Tsunade-Sama, alguien quiere verla. Es urgente.

—¿Ahora mismo? Estoy en una reunión muy importante, no va a poder ser. Pídele que se espere.

—No creo que lo haga, Tsunade-Sama, desea estar presente en la reunión.

Las personas de la oficina se sorprendieron. Tsunade miro a sus visitantes. Suspiró y habló.

—Bien déjale pasar, no creo que tarde mucho.

—_Hai_, Tsunade-Sama.

La puerta se abrió y el Raikage paso por ella acompañado de sus guardaespaldas. Tsunade se levanto sorprendida.

—¡A! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Debiste avisar de tu llegada!

—Lo lamento, Tsunade, pero con el lio de estos meses se me paso por alto. —Se fijo en que los Yamanaka le hacían una reverencia, el Raikage asintió con la cabeza—. Si los Yamanaka ya están aquí, esto será perfecto. Vengo a pedirte que cuides de alguien a quien considero mi hijo, ya que a partir de ahora vivirá aquí.

—¿Como que ahora vivirá aquí? —preguntó confundida la Godaime.

—¡Darui, puedes pasar!

Ino se quedo helada al oír su nombre y miro a la puerta. Sus acompañantes también. Su madre la miro, ese era el famoso Darui.

—Con permiso, Hokage-Sama, Yamanaka-San, Tokero-San, Ino.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Darui?—preguntó anonadada la joven rubia.

La Hokage sonrió comprendiéndolo, así que eso era… El Jounin de Kumokagure la sonrió y miro a la Godaime.

—Discúlpenos por llegar sin avisar, Hokage-Sama, pero yo fui el que insistí y pedí este viaje. Así que creo que él no avisar fue mi culpa. —Se rasco la nuca—. Mi deseo es mudarme a Konoha y hacer papeles administrativos y misiones tanto para mi aldea como para la suya.

La gente de la oficina le miro sin palabras. Ino no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, ¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

—Me parece perfecto, Darui-San, es un honor para mí oírte decir eso. Estaré encantada de que trabajes tanto para Konoha, como para Kumokagure. Sera muy bueno para nuestras relaciones diplomáticas. Pero, ¿puedo preguntar los motivos?

Darui se puso una mano en la nuca. Ahora llegaba la parte más difícil. Luego suspiro y miro a los tres miembros del clan Yamanaka. Su vista se paro en la del anciano.

—Tokero-San, querría pedirle que su Clan no aceptara la propuesta hecha por la señorita Yamanaka, ella es una gran líder del Clan, y no ceo que encuentran a otra persona como ella.

Ino y su madre se quedaron a cuadros. El anciano miro sorprendido al joven.

—No la pensábamos aceptar, Darui-San, ¿pero a qué se debe su preocupación por el Clan Yamanaka?

—Me costó tiempo saber porque, pero es debido a la propia cabeza del Clan.

—¿Tiene asuntos personales con ella?

Darui suspiro.

—Sí, y ya no me es posible ignorarlos.

El anciano sonrió. La nombrada se sonrojo. ¿¡A que se refería!?

—Sera un honor tenerlo en la próxima reunión del clan. —Le hizo una reverencia.

—¡Tokero-San! —grito Ino desesperada. ¿¡Qué demonios se creían que estaban haciendo!? ¡Mataría al idiota de Darui!

—Estaré encantado de asistir. —Darui le imito.

El hombre se despidió de la Hokage con una reverencia. Sonrió a la líder del clan y la hizo una reverencia, al igual que a su madre. Se marcho de allí con una sonrisa en la cara. La hija de Inochi sabía elegir bien a su pareja.

—¿Me puedes contar que demonios está ocurriendo, Darui? —preguntó impaciente la joven Kunoichi.

Darui la miro y luego observo a la mujer de al lado. Le hizo una reverencia.

—Sera para mí un honor cenar esta noche en su casa y presentarle las intenciones que tengo con su hija.

La mujer sonrió.

—Para mi será un honor escucharte, Darui-San.

El chico sonrió e Ino explotó.

—¡Muy bien, si me ignoras perfecto! ¡Serás idiota, Darui!

Se marcho de allí enfadada y sintiéndose ignorada. La madre de Ino sonrió y miro a Darui quien miraba sin palabras a la puerta. Le toco el hombro y él la miro sorprendido.

—Ve a por ella, Darui-San, es muy testaruda cuando quiere. Te confió a mi hija, hazla feliz.

Darui sonrió.

—Eso es a lo que he venido, señora Yamanaka.

El Shinobi de Kumokagure salió de allí corriendo para alcanzar a Ino y explicarle todo. No la perdería. No perdería a la única mujer que lo hacía feliz.

Tsunade sonrió al verlo irse. Miro al Raikage.

—¿Ahora haces de Celestina, A?

—¡Cállate, Tsunade!

La mujer se rió junto con el resto de la oficina.

_La felicidad llega cuando menos te lo esperas._

* * *

><p>Darui tardo unos cinco minutos en llegar al campo de flores, donde se beso por primera vez con la mujer que monopolizaba su cabeza y corazón, sabía que ella estaría allí. Paso los arboles y la vio sentada entre las flores. Se quedo observándola.<p>

—¿A qué has venido, Darui?

Él suspiro. Era una Ninja sensor, era obvio que lo notaria.

—A vivir a Konoha.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó atónito el rubio— Eso es obvio, Ino. He venido por ti. —Ella no hablo y él suspiro y avanzo unos pasos, estaba a pocos de ella—. Estoy enamorado de ti, Ino, ¿qué más razón habría para venir aquí?

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida y le miro de reojo.

—¿Me amas?

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eres desinhibida, Ino. Alegre, guapa, sincera, noble, divertida, simpática… Eres tú misma, no te dejas influir por nadie. —Sonrió sin poder evitarlo—. Amo a todas las Ino. La triste, la divertida, la alegre, la espontánea, la formal… ¿Cómo no venir a por ti? ¿Cómo no venir para pasar más tiempo con la mujer que amo?

A ella le salió una lágrima rebelde pero se la limpio. Se levanto le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Darui cerró un ojo doliéndose ligeramente.

—¿A que ha venido eso?

—Ya te dije que no hacía falta que te sacrificaras por mí, idiota. Y lo has vuelto a hacer, ¡y encima sin preguntarme!

—Si lo hubiera hecho no me hubieras dejado.

Ella le miro seria.

—¿Sabes que viniendo aquí perderás tu oportunidad de ser Kage?

—Sí.

—Perderás también a tus amigos.

—Puedo hacer nuevos.

—Dejaras de lado a tu hogar.

—No en su totalidad, solo lo dejare físicamente.

Ino frunció el ceño.

—¿Por que haces todo eso por mi? Yo podría haber ido a Kumokagure. Es más, eso iba a hacer.

Él le puso las manos en las mejillas.

—Tú eres líder de tu clan, yo era un candidato a ser Raikage.

—Querrás decir el único.

—Quizás, pero no hubiera sido feliz siéndolo. No, porque no estaría completamente feliz, me faltaría a alguien que estuviera conmigo. Es solo un cargo, un cargo que te recordaran para la historia, sí. Pero para mí, es más importante estar al lado de la mujer que amo. No hay nada más importante que eso.

Ino empezó a llorar. Darui la beso la frente y la abrazo.

—¿Lo tenias planeado, verdad?

—Desde que pasaron dos semanas de no verte. Cuando llegaste a Kumokagure lo confirme: me mudaría a Konoha, porque te necesitaba.

—Eres un egoísta.

Darui sonrió, se aparto mirándola a los ojos, quitándola las lágrimas que se habían quedado en sus mejillas y cogiéndola de las manos.

—Yo me considero mejor un hombre enamorado.

Ino se puso de puntillas y le beso en los labios. Un beso largo y con muchos sentimientos en él. Cuando se apartaron Ino estaba feliz. Había encontrado al hombre de su vida, no lo dejaría marchar, le haría feliz.

—Te amo, Darui.

Él sonrió, soltó sus manos y la aupó en brazos. Ella puso las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Yo también te amo, Ino.

Y sellaron su amor, con un beso, ese amor que ya había acabado de florecer, ese amor que sería eterno. Porque ellos tenían razón.

_Nada era imposible._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Ya sabéis, reviews, follows, favoritos… Estaré encantada de leeros y me hará muchísima ilusión que os guste.<strong>_

_**Me ha quedado un poco largo. Os iba a mater lemon, pero al final lo he dejado así y creo que me quedo perfecto. ¿Os coméis o no os coméis a Darui? No sé, creo que sería completamente así. Espero no haber hecho Ooc. Qué bien me cae Darui.**_

_**Recordad, no me baso en The Last. Así que Ino tiene el pelo en una coleta y el resto tienen la misma apariencia que tenían al final de la guerra.**_

_**Por cierto, por si confunde el personaje de Ino en el relato, ya que no hay Ooc, aquí os explico:**_

_**Es obvio que Ino no es alguien de piedra y en este fic he querido representar que la da miedo sentir esas cosas con Darui. Por eso esta esa charla con Sakura en la que le dice lo que siente aunque no sabe que es amor. ¿Por qué? Simple. Ella ya amo a Saske y después a Sai y ellos dos rompieron con ella (motivos a vuestra propia creencia) y entonces la fallaron (espero que eso se haya pillado) y por eso, quizás a algunos les ha parecido una Ino "debil" en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Porque había perdido la esperanza de amar, si, pero con Darui quería hacer como si la encontrara y apostará una ultima vez por amar.**_

_**Los que esperan la actualización de mi historia en marcha ShikaTema, he de decirles que casi no poseo tiempo, y que me va a ser muy, muy difícil continuarla hasta vacaciones de semana santa. Lo lamento, pero necesito de mi tiempo para estudiar y solo podre hacer esta historia ya que me apunte hace tiempo y deseo hacerla. Pero para escribir "Todos los días de mi vida" necesito a todas mis neuronas y no creo que estén vivas todas jajaja. Así que esperad pacientemente que no la abandonare.**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
